pot head
by leumas797
Summary: not all helmets are made of steel or iron


Pot head

Link hero of hyrule if he needed money or health he would break a pot and grab its contents. And here I find him staring at the long row of pots next to the barn. I could almost guess what was going through his head. "If you need something you should just ask" he swung around to when he realised he was being watched. 'Damm he's cute when he's confused' "oh uh, hi Malon, could I get what's in these pots?" I quickly try to hide my face with my hair because my face was turning as red as it was. It always did when _he_ said my name. "I need more health, you get them from hearts" I could only giggle as he stated the obvious, trying to sound as honest as I can I respond with "you don't say?" now it was his turn to turn red, but without anything to hide his face he just turned to stare at the pots again. "Yeah" he chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. Soo cute, no must stay calm now is not the time to tell him. "You know you've already got one, right?" "Yeah but it won't heal me" he calls over his shoulder still staring at the pots. If he stare any harder those pots are going to break, that gives me an idea. I tip toe up behind him making as much noise as one of the mice in the stables. Then I proceed to lean over his shoulder just remaining out of sight and whisper into his ear "you can have mine" "what was that?" he asks swinging his head to look over his shoulder leaving only a few centimetres separating our lips. "Oh, nothing fairy boy. I've gotta go feed the horses now, bye" As I run towards the door to the stables I hear him mutter something to that fairy of his but I can't make it out.

"uh, Navi what did she just say" Navi crawls out from under his hat, sighing "Link, you've fought overgrown spiders and massive lizards but when it comes to love your as smart as one of the rocks on the side death mountain." Link obviously insulted asks a question that just re-enforces what the blue light had just said. "and what is that supposed to mean?" Navi remains silent so he can figure it out for himself "wait so you mean… she can't, we're just… are you sure?" the enthusiasm in his voice standing out like a tree in Zora's domain. Navi responding with what Link though was a slow clap. "yes Link, she does…" before she could finish she is cut off by Link's panicked speech "but she can't I'm already engaged!" Navi is as shocked as anyone hearing this would be. Link took Ruto's engagement dream seriously. Navi then heard the distant but quite distinct sound of a ten year old girl crying. Malon had been listening the whole time.

"I should've he'd fall for a princess, I mean who'd chose a farm girl over a princess. It seems even a fish princess is better than a ranch girl." I cried out between sobs. I then heard the sound of a fairy coming closer. 'Oh no oh no oh no, he heard me' I thought as I crawled toward the secret hatch on the side of the barn. As I reach out for the latch that holds it closed, my hand is hit by something small and warm. It's Navi. I swing around expecting to see Link leaning over my heartbroken form instead I am greeted by epona's warm smile. "Navi, what do you want?" the little light looks up at me from the palm of my hand and responds with "I'm worried about Link, I mean he's taking Ruto's engagement seriously. We had a few jokes about it on our way back here, not once did he sound like he took it seriously. And when I asked him what kind of girl he'd like" my eyes widened in curiosity at hearing this mentally cursing myself for it. "so" I said trying to hide my obvious curiosity and failing epically. Navi made no reaction as if she expected this. She probably did. "well he said someone whose alive, like has lots of energy. Which made me think he liked me until he added someone that doesn't care about how they look or smell." As a fairy, Navi always smelled nice. Which made me want to sniff my dress, but I fought that urge so as not to give this fairy an idea that I believed he liked me, when it's obvious that he likes that…that….That fish. They're engaged for faore's sake. As if she read my mind Navi said "for a start he didn't even know what an engagement was until I told him afterwards and he had no choice Zelda needs that stone" "then why didn't she get it herself" I snapped at the fairy a little louder than I meant to. So Link does like a princess I thought to myself as the light in my palm began talking again. "she can't just walk out of the castle she'd need to sign mountains of documents and then she'd need thirty soldiers ,at least, to accompany her. Do you get how hard that would be to organise and how destructive to the landscape it would be, oh and how they'd treat those horses it's just criminal" "they don't treat their horses right?" I said with a twitch of my left eye, any trace of tears in that eye had evaporated as rage filled every part of me except my right eye, which is where all the sadness from before had pooled, where a tear rolled down my cheek and fell right on top of Navi who was still sitting in my palm. "Malon? Malon! Remember what we're talking about here. Link, remember?" just as she finished saying his name a loud crash could be heard from around the corner. Deciding I'd risk it, I poked my head around the corner to see Link with a pot on his head and the shards of the others scattered around him. At this I just had to giggle. No matter how mad I got at him, he could always make me laugh. "Should we help him?" I ask the ball of light that is currently rolling all over my palm in laughter. "I guess" she chokes out of her laugh fits.

After we had finally got the pot off Link's head, with some creative use of cow's milk and cucco egg yolks, I invited the fairy and her boy in for lunch to which Link stuttered and mumbled out what sounded like a positive response. So that's how we got here, Navi and Link eating at my dinner table. Well more Navi taking tiny pieces of Link's cake, while he practically shovelled it in. when Link finished he thanked me for the meal but made no attempt to leave, he just sat at the table with an expression that said he wanted to say something but was debating whether he should or not. Eventually I'd had enough "so who is she?" I try to make conversation to end the awkward silence. Link is dragged from his mental debate in such a way he face plants into the table. "Huh, sorry I missed that" I started again "who is she?" I say whilst tucking a stray lock of fiery hair behind my ear. "She?" Link asked giving me that adorable confused look of his. "The one you're day-dreaming about, silly" I explained. "I wasn't day-dreaming I was….. Woops. I've said too much." This was starting to get annoying as Link could clearly hear in my voice "who is she? Link just tell me you know you can't lie to me" Link donned a look of hurt. "you don't believe me? I'm hurt. And I wasn't day-dreaming I was watching" now it was my turn to look confused "watching. Watching what exactly?" I asked as I began studying the wall behind me for anything of interest, upon finding nothing I twisted back around to sit in a position of more comfort. Only to find he was still staring at something. "What is it? Please just tell me" I almost begged "how about I show you?" he said and before I could respond he was rummaging through the packs on his belt. Finally he found what he was looking for which appeared to be a picture frame. He handed it to me face down across the table. When it was in my grip I raised the frame to eye level only to see it was not a picture at all but a mirror. There in the mirror I saw how much of a mess my hair really was in, quickly I tried to fix it with one hand until my wrist was caught by his and through his lips the words "leave it" escaped and drifted into my ear.

I now knew my knight had a clay pot for a helmet.


End file.
